Winchester sister (story 1)
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: Sam and Dean find out that they have a sister, also, she's Sam's twin. They first got a call from her, but they didn't know who it was. Warning: it talks about sex in this story in a sentence


Winchester sister (story 1 fanfic)

Sam and Dean find out that they have a sister, also, she's Sam's twin. They first got a call from her, but they didn't know who it was.

Just after Lucifer had been set free, as Sam and Dean were researching and asking Cas how to shove him back in, Dean got a phone call, much like what Adam said when he called John.

*ring ring* "Hello."

"Hi, um, I need to speak to, John."

"Uh, sorry, but he died, like 3 years ago."

"Oh, sorry to bother you then."

"Wait! Who is this?"

"This is Kelsey and I'm assuming this is Dean...?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Depends on your definition."

"Uh, met, talked to, know!"

"Oh, then no."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Because, I know what you did."

"What did I do.?!"

"Well, you didn't, Sam did."

"What.?"

"The Lucifer rising thing."

Dean paused for a moment because he didn't want to talk about it.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Every hunter knows."

"You're a hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Wow!"

"Well gee sorry!"

"So..."

"Who are you to me?!"

"An aquantence..?"

"No, really?"

"Uh, we have a bad connection!"  
Kelsey hung up.

"Well that was weird!"

"Who was that?"

"Some chick named Kelsey."

"Is she hot?"

"I don't know, phone Sam, phone! I don't have FaceTime or Skype so I don't know what she looks like."

"You could've... you know."

"No Sam, I would remember."

"I didn't think your brain was that big!"

"Shut up."

"But how does she know us?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you sure you didn't-"

"YES Sammy, I would remember."

"Okay."

"Let's see if we can track her down. Call Bobby."

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Hi Sam. What's up?"

"We need some help. A girl named Kelsey just called Dean. She knew about the Luci thing."

"So what about her?" Bobby hesitated

"Well, we need to know who she is."

"I can't tell you that." Bobby was getting defensive

"So you don't know her-"

"Nope!" Bobby said immediately.

"Well, thanks Bobby."

"Bye"

"B-" Bobby cut him off.

"Bobby hung up on me."

"I think he knows something."

"Let's go pay him a visit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They arrived at Bobby's

They kicked the door open, just for a dramatic entrance.

"Boys!"

"Hi Bobby."

"What are you doing?"

"Depends, what do you know about Kelsey?"

"Want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Okay, after Mary died, Kelsey left. She was lost, abandoned, alone. So I raised her, while John had you."

"Yeah, but who is she?"

"She's your sister."

"So we have a brother, and a sister?"

"Well, half brother. But yes."

"So is she older or younger than me?" (Sam)

"She's your twin."

"I have a twin?"

"But how was she, why didn't Dad have her? And why don't I remember her?" (Dean)

"John did have her."

"But he decided he didn't want a girl to hunt with you. So he sent her to me."

"Another hunter."

"Well, yes but, he wouldn't be raising her the same way as I would. So that's why."

"But why didn't he ever tell us about her?"

"He didn't want her getting into your lives."

"He didn't want that with Adam either, look at him know."

"But she's a girl, so she's less protected, and strong. Anyway, I told her everything about you so that if she ever ran into you, she would know who she's talking to. And to call John if she needed anything."

"So we should call her back. She might be in trouble."

"Very unlikely. I told her to call me first. Plus, I trained her to be the best."

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you, maybe she was too embarrassed or something."

"Yes, but I am her father. She can tell me anything."

"So what did Caren think of her?"

"She was so excited to finally have a baby of 'her own'"

"Good." (S)

"So how long did she live with her?" (D)

"You mean before-?"

"Yeah."

"8-9 years, why?"

"Just wanted to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day there was a case near town and Bobby knew she would take it, because it was a demon kill.

"This is it." (D)

"You go look for her. I'll watch to see if she walks out." (B)

Sam and Dean show the police their FBI badge and went inside. Bobby gave them a picture of Kelsey so that they would know what she looks like.

"Sammy, THERE! That's her."

They walk over to her.

"Hi."

"Um, do I know you?"

"Depends on your definition."

"Dean!"

"Kelsey."

"I'm not suppose to talk to you."

"I know, dads wishes."

"You know about that? Bobby!"

"So why do you only go after demon kills?"

"Because, that's how both of my moms died."

"Good point."

"Yeah, but thanks to Luci, there are more demons than ever!"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here?"

"To find you."

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to meet and work with our sister."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"My dad didn't want me to be with you. So I'm not going to."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! I love my dad. He died, therefore I will respect his commands. Now leave me alone!"

Kelsey stormed out of the building, Bobby got out of the impala and stopped Kelsey.

"Hey hey hey, where you going?"

"Dad, tell your little play toys to leave me alone!"

She walked away. Sam and Dean walked out.

"What did you boys do?"

"We just told her to join us, hunter siblings." (D)

"Why would you do that? You boys are dumber than I thought."

"We thought she would want to, considering we are her family."

"Dean, it's not always good to work with your family."

"But I thought-"

"Dean! She was raised to stay away from you boys."

"Why?"

They got in the impala and went to Bobby's house and Bobby continued when they got there.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Because you boys are too dangerous and unfocused for her, she was raised to work, no play. If she were to hunt with you, she would be distracted. A lot."

"But we try to stay focused."

"Dean-" Bobby was interrupted by a phone call

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah."

"So uh, why the call?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll hunt with you." Dean was shocked, he almost dropped the phone.

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, you are family, and nothing is more important than family."

"Okay...?"

"I am your sister, and I have always wanted to work a case with my brothers."

"You got anything?"

"Nope, not a thing! It's like this town is... Normal."(K)

"That's weird, maybe whatever is here, is just waiting for us to leave."(D)

"So that they would make us come back for it? And do more damage before we got back?"

"Probably."

"Well, I got to go, my phone is going to die soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"What did she say?"(B)

"She's going to work with us."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"We should probably find a case first."

"Let's get to work."

The next story will be out soon, so keep your cool. Hope you liked it. Comment, favorite, and all that stuff.


End file.
